Out of Time
Out of Time is the 7th Studio Album to be released by R.E.M.. Track listing All songs written by Bill Berry, Peter Buck, Mike Mills and Michael Stipe. ;Side one – "Time side" #"Radio Song" – 4:12 #"Losing My Religion" – 4:26 #"Low" – 4:55 #"Near Wild Heaven" – 3:17 #"Endgame" – 3:48 #"Shiny Happy People" – 3:44 #"Belong" – 4:03 #"Half a World Away" – 3:26 #"Texarkana" – 3:36 #"Country Feedback" – 4:07 #"Me in Honey" – 4:06 Personnel ;R.E.M. *Bill Berry – drums, percussion, congas on "Low", bass guitar on "Half a World Away" and "Country Feedback", piano on "Near Wild Heaven", backing vocals on "Near Wild Heaven", "Belong", and "Country Feedback" *Peter Buck – electric and acoustic guitars, mandolin on "Losing My Religion" and "Half a World Away" *Mike Mills – bass guitar; backing vocals; organ on "Radio Song", "Low", "Shiny Happy People", "Half a World Away", and "Country Feedback"; arrangement on "Losing My Religion" and "Texarkana"; piano on "Belong"; harpsichord on "Half a World Away"; percussion on "Half a World Away"; lead vocals on "Near Wild Heaven", "Endgame", and "Texarkana"; keyboards on "Losing My Religion" and "Texarkana" *Michael Stipe – vocals, bass melodica on "Endgame", backing vocals on "Near Wild Heaven", arrangement on "Endgame" ;Additional musicians *David Arenz – violin on "Radio Song", "Low", "Near Wild Heaven", "Endgame", "Shiny Happy People", "Half a World Away", and "Texarkana" *Ellie Arenz – violin on "Radio Song", "Low", "Near Wild Heaven", "Endgame", "Shiny Happy People", "Half a World Away", and "Texarkana" *Mark Bingham – string arrangements on "Radio Song", "Low", "Near Wild Heaven", "Endgame", "Shiny Happy People", "Half a World Away", and "Texarkana" *David Braitberg – violin on "Radio Song", "Low", "Near Wild Heaven", "Endgame", "Shiny Happy People", "Half a World Away", and "Texarkana" *Andrew Cox – cello on "Radio Song", "Low", "Near Wild Heaven", "Endgame", "Shiny Happy People", "Half a World Away", and "Texarkana" *Reid Harris – viola on "Radio Song", "Low", "Near Wild Heaven", "Endgame", "Shiny Happy People", "Half a World Away", and "Texarkana" *Peter Holsapple – bass guitar on "Radio Song" and "Low"; acoustic guitar on "Losing My Religion", "Shiny Happy People", and "Texarkana"; electric guitar on "Belong" *Ralph Jones – double bass on "Radio Song", "Low", "Near Wild Heaven", "Endgame", "Shiny Happy People", "Half a World Away", and "Texarkana" *Kidd Jordan – baritone saxophone on "Radio Song" and "Near Wild Heaven", tenor saxophone on "Radio Song" and "Endgame", alto saxophone on "Radio Song", bass clarinet on "Low" and "Endgame" *John Keane – pedal steel guitar on "Texarkana" and "Country Feedback" *Dave Kempers – violin on "Radio Song", "Low", "Near Wild Heaven", "Endgame", "Shiny Happy People", "Half a World Away", and "Texarkana" *KRS-One – rapping on "Radio Song" *Scott Litt – echo-loop feed]] on "Radio Song" *Elizabeth Murphy – cello on "Radio Song", "Low", "Near Wild Heaven", "Endgame", "Shiny Happy People", "Half a World Away", and "Texarkana" *Paul Murphy – lead viola on "Radio Song", "Low", "Near Wild Heaven", "Endgame", "Shiny Happy People", "Half a World Away", and "Texarkana" *Kate Pierson – vocals on "Shiny Happy People", "Country Feedback", and duet on "Me in Honey" *Cecil Welch – flugelhorn on "Endgame" ;Production *Bill Berry – production *Peter Buck – production *Dave Friedlander – engineering *Tom Garneau – engineering *John Keane – engineering *Ben Katchor – illustrations *Scott Litt – production, engineering *Ted Malia – engineering *Stephen Marcussen – mastering, at Precision Mastering, Los Angeles, California, United States *Mike Mills – production *Frank Ockenfels – photography *Mike Reiter – engineering *Ed Rogers – illustrations *Karina Santos – photography *Doug Starn – photography *Mike Starn – photography *Michael Stipe – production, packaging, and photography *Tom Recchion – packaging Category:Out of Time